


Nemesis?

by UnadulteratedFanfiction



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnadulteratedFanfiction/pseuds/UnadulteratedFanfiction
Summary: __________________________________My Fanfics: https://chaniters.tumblr.com/post/181692759294/my-fanfiction-for-fallen-heroDISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters and the setting of the Fallen Hero: Rebirth and upcoming Fallen Hero: Retribution games written by Malin Riden. I do not claim ownership of any characters from the Fallen Hero wold. These stories are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon. These works are intended for entertainment outside the official storyline owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the creation of these stories, and thank the author for her wonderful game/s, without which these works would not exist.
Relationships: Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Nemesis?

“So what happens now?” you ask

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll have to come down at some point?” he says looking down.

The two of you are sitting down, backs against a large billboard by the road that Charge dared you to climb in full villain suit, watching cars go by.

“Can’t we just stay here forever?” you ask taking a deep inhale from your joint.

“It does have a nice view, I’ll give it that. Used to do stuff like this all the time”

“Really? What stopped you?”

“Gravity” he chuckles”

“Darn”

“The pavement is hard… hmm… we could stay up here, but what’s your plan if it rains?”

“I have my helmet right here by my side” you answer, exhaling the smoke into the wind

“Oh, you’ve thought this trough I see…” he says holding out his hand for you to pass him the smoke, which you do. He opens his eyes wide as he inhales.

“I thought it was just a regular smoke but you brought in Mary Jane. Very well done Cyrus, I’m impressed“

“I thought my nemesis could use the good stuff. Grew it myself too”

“Awww… I hate to break it to you, but you’re not my nemesis.”

“What the heck do you mean I’m not your nemesis? I beat your ass!”

“You’re not the first to lands me in a hospital… “

“Ugh. I should monologue more”

“Please don’t. That just puts me to sleep” he grins holding it back to you.

You pass the joint back and forth a few more times, just watching the road ahead without saying a word, just spending time. 

“So, who’s your nemesis then?” you ask

“Wow, it really bothered you, right?”

“Maybe I just want to know who’ve you been cheating me with this time”

“Hey! I never cheated on you”

“What about Eden?” 

“That’s just you cheating on yourself”

“Ouch,” 

“You deserved that”

“Maybe I did” you snort. “So who is it?”

“You’re not letting it go huh?” he grins

“Hhhmmmmnope”

“Fine. It’s Hollow Ground”

“STILL? It’s been ages!”

“Well he killed my mentor, you know. Did you even read my comics ever? It’s like the main theme?”

“I did read those comics. Your suit is always so darn skintight.”

“Yeah it’s a bit too sexualized” he blushes rubbing his neck

“Well, I like them. Got me a little collection, since I got back to the world of the living”

He smiles at you and leans in for a kiss that seems to last for a lifetime.

“You taste like weed” you say as he parts.

“You taste like weed too. Everything tastes like weed. It’s a good life, up here by the billboard” he grins. 

“I told ya,” you say leaning onto him. He wraps an arm around you, and you just stay there.

“So who’s your nemesis?” he asks

“Hmm… that’s right. Since you left me for Hollow Ground I need to choose a new one”

He chuckles at that

“Alright let me think. The farm, obviously… then Catastrofiend, that freaks insane… then the Patriarchy… and finally Steel”

“Agreed on those first three… but Steel?” he smiles “That’s a bit harsh.”

“Well, he should’ve thought about it before he crossed my path,” you say closing your fist, in villain-esque fashion. “He will curse the day that he decided to oppose Retribution”

“Please no monologuing!” he says kissing your forehead. 

“Fine. But only because you’re cute”

“You’re cute”

“Naah, that’s just the weed” you say smiling dreamily to him. 

The sun is out by the time the two of you finally decide to get down.

**Author's Note:**

> __________________________________
> 
> My Fanfics: https://chaniters.tumblr.com/post/181692759294/my-fanfiction-for-fallen-hero
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters and the setting of the Fallen Hero: Rebirth and upcoming Fallen Hero: Retribution games written by Malin Riden. I do not claim ownership of any characters from the Fallen Hero wold. These stories are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon. These works are intended for entertainment outside the official storyline owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the creation of these stories, and thank the author for her wonderful game/s, without which these works would not exist.


End file.
